


Ars Gratia Artis

by frozenCinders



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara and Sasori finally reach a small agreement in one of their arguments about art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ars Gratia Artis

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet to help myself try to get the motivation to write again

"It's hardly fair, yeah?" Deidara complained.

"How so?" Sasori asked in Hiruko's voice, not bothering to look over at him.

"Everyone in the Akatsuki either agreed with you or couldn't care less, hm. I've got nobody on my side."

"That's because I'm right, brat," he glanced at the blond this time, "art is eternal and meant to be appreciated for generations after it's created. True beauty is eternal."

"Alright, fine, but how will you remember it, huh?" Deidara tried to mumble, but failed to keep his voice from raising out of frustration. He pulled out some clay and began to idly chew it in his hand.

"And what is that supposed to mean? How can you forget something you can always look at?"

Deidara grit his teeth instead of attempting to answer and threw a small clay bird into the air. With no particular species in mind, it ended up looking somewhat generic and uninspired, but it went out with a blast mere seconds after taking flight. Appearing to have calmed down slightly, Deidara began speaking again.

"Let me give you an example. If you have a million sculptures and just one exploded, you'd remember that specific sculpture for it, yeah? Art that's around forever is boring. True beauty should be appreciated momentarily before moving on to make something else equally as beautiful, hm."

Sasori sighed, knowing they could go on for hours like this. He had to admit the little brat had a point. If you face a thousand shinobi, you'll best remember the ones who stuck out with something amazing, or perhaps just loud and flashy like Deidara himself. He gave a small grunt of acknowledgement when the blond gently knocked on Hiruko's back. Knowing Sasori was thinking about it and further assuming he couldn't quite argue with him, he smiled.

"It's about time you agreed with me on something, yeah?" Deidara teased.

He ducked just in time to avoid a half-hearted swing of Hiruko's tail.


End file.
